totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Potrójne wystrzałowe wyzwania!
Wstęp Mitchel: W zeszłym tygodniu w Totalnym Obozie. Uczestnicy bawali się w niesamowity wyścig! Coś typu The Amazing Race. W każdym punkcie wykonywali zadania. Przed każdym punktem odpadała jedna osoba, aż doszliśmy do finału! Wcześniej pocałowali się Daniel i Jasmine, jednak Daniel powiedział, że chce być z Cindy. W finale znalazły się Ginger i Cindy. Ginger przekroczyła linię mety jako pierwsza, więc to Cindy miała odpaść. Jednak ta posiadała moją figurkę nietykalności, więc to Ginger opuściła obóz i odleciała, ku niezadowoleniu fanów. Jakie zadanie czeka na finałową szóstkę? Kto dziś wyleci z hukiem?! Oglądajcie... Totalny... OBÓZ! ' Pole namiotowe Jako że namiot Cindy i Chacky'ego był... brudny, Cindy przeszła do namiotu Daniela, a Chacky do namiotu Kelly. Tak też powstały trzy namioty: Kelly i Chacky, Cindy i Daniel, Jasmine i Annie. Kamera przechodzi po namiotach. Wchodzi do namiotu Kelly i Chacky'ego, w którym Chacky przytula się do Kelly, ale ta go przez sen odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do Cindy i Daniela, w którym Cindy przytula się do Daniela. I na koniec przechodzi do namiotu Annie i Jasmine... '''Jasmine: (budzi się z pastą do zębów na twarzy) Aaaaaaaaaa! Annie: (chichocze szyderczo) Jasmine: Nie no, ty jesteś jakaś porąbana! Idę do Danielka. (wyszła z namiotu) Annie: (wyciąga pastę do zębów i obsmarowuje jej śpiwór) Jasmine: (otwiera namiot i widzi przytulających się Cindy i Daniela, szybko zamyka) Grrr. Głupia Cindiotka. Plac główny Mitchel przychodzi. Mitchel: Tak, właśnie! To już finałowa szóstka! Teraz posłuchamy te sześć osób, co czują zachodząc tak daleko! Pokój zwierzeń Annie: Finałowa szóstka? Przecież to było wiadome, że tak daleko zajdę! Jasmine: Jej, finałowa szóstka! Cieszę się, że tu jestem! I w dodatku z Danielem. Tylko te Cindy i Annie... Ugh. Cindy: Doskonale wiedziałam, że się tu znajdę! I wiem, że zajdę jeszcze dalej. Chacky: Finałowa szóstka?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Jestem już tak daleko, ale wątpię, abym wygrał! Każdy tutaj zasługuje na to bardziej. Daniel: Nie będę się tutaj wypowiadał! Bo wiadomo, że wygram! Kelly: Finałowa szóstka, o rany, wielkie mi halo. (założyła ręce i przewróciła oczami) Stołówka Wszyscy stoją w kolejce z tacami, ale Chefa nie nakłada. Chacky: Nakładaj żarcie, kolo! Chef: Nie. Mitchel: (wpada do stołówki) Witam was na kolejnym wyzwaniu! Kelly: A śniadanie?! Mitchel: Nie ma dziś śniadania. Wy będziecie je robić! Cindy: Myyy? Mitchel: Tak! Ale najpierw... Znajdźcie sobie parę! Dzisiaj będziecie pracować w dwójkach! Cindy: Daniel! (przytula się do niego) Chacky: Kelly! (przytulił się do niej) Annie i Jasmine popatrzyły po sobie i zawarczały na siebie. Mitchel: Przykro mi, musicie być razem. Chociaż, może być ciekawie. Dzisiaj nietykalność i nagrodę zdobędzie najlepsza dwójka, samą nietykalność druga najlepsza dwójka, a zagrożone będą tylko dwie osoby. Ewentualnie jak będzie remis, to więcej... (rzuca każdej parze po sznurku) Daniel: A to nam po co?! Mitchel: Musicie się związać. Żeby było trudniej. Cindy: Dla mnie to tylko ułatwienie. (pocałowała Daniela) Annie: Mam się z nią związywać?! Chyba oszalałeś! Jasmine: Wszystko co mówi Mitch jest święte! Związuj, ja z przodu! Annie: Grr! (zaczęła związywać) Kelly: Ja będę z tyłu! Nie mam zamiaru stać z przodu, jeszcze coś mi zrobisz. Chacky: Spoko! (zawiązał na supełek) Już nigdy się nie odwiążemy. :3 Kelly: CO?! Chacky: Wiem, że tego chcesz, skarbie. Kelly: (uderzyła go w czubek głowy) Cindy: Chcesz być z przodu czy z tyłu? Daniel: (wzruszył ramionami i włożył ręce do kieszni) Cindy: Oki, to będę z przodu! (związała ich) Chacky: To jakie pierwsze zadanie?! Mitchel: Tak chcieliście śniadanie, to sobie je zróbcie! Tylko, zanim zjecie pokażcie mi, Timowi i Chefowi. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! Chacky: Wszystkie?! (spojrzał na Kelly uradowany) Kelly: (pacnęła go w łeb) Cindy: Co robimy, Daniel? Daniel: Co chcesz. Cindy: Ty coś wymyśl. Daniel: Cokolwiek. Chodźmy do kuchni. No cóż, byli związani, więc na początku szli powoli, ale po krótkiej chwili szybko się zgrali. Kelly: Co robimy, panie Chacky? Chacky: Może chodźmy na plażę, to ja wyłowię jakieś dwie rybki dla nas, co? Kelly: Jak chcesz.... (przewróciła oczami i poszli, ale Kelly cały czas się potykała o Chacky'ego) Jak chodzisz?! Chacky: Przepraszam. ^^" Annie: Co robimy, mądralo? Jasmine: A bo ja wiem? Chodźmy znaleźć może coś w lesie? Annie: Niech ci będzie. Idź. Annie i Jasmine nawet się nie udało ruszyć. Jasmine: No i jak chodzisz?! Annie: Lepiej od ciebie, życiowa pokrako! Jasmine: I kto to mówi?! Annie: Ja to mówię, idiotko! Jasmine: Zamknij się już. Przesunęły się kawałek. Annie: O matko, rusz się! Jasmine: Próbuję, ale ty stoisz jak głupia! Annie: A ty zachowujesz się jak głupia! Jasmine: Słuchaj, nie chcę przegrać... Albo właściwie chcę! Annie: Ja też. Bo jak przegramy, to odpadniesz! Jasmine: Chyba ty. Obie usiadły na ławce i założyły ręce. Mitchel: Jeśli będziecie tak siedzieć, odpadniecie obie. Jasmine&Annie: Świetnie. Mitchel: Stracicie szansę na zdobycie... całego... miliona... DOLARÓW! Jasmine&Annie: Super. Mitchel: Och, Cindy, Chacky, Kelly i Daniel będą mieli taką łatwą drogę do zwycięstwa... Cindy, na pewno się ucieszy, że dwie dziewczyny, których nienawidzi odpadną. Obie na niego spojrzały i po chwili wybiegły ze stołówki do lasu. Mitchel: O rany, co za ludzie. Zadanie cz.I Daniel i Cindy, kuchnia Daniel grzebie po szafkach i lodówkach, znaleźli tylko sałatę i mleko. Chef: Wszystko wyżarł ten psychol Chacky. Cindy: On jest jakiś nienormalny. Co nie? Daniel: Tak. Co z tego zrobimy? Cindy: Może koktajl... sałatkowy? Daniel: Niech będzie. Kto to będzie smakował? Chef wzruszył ramionami. Daniel: Dobra... (włożył do miksera sałatkę, nalał mleka i zmiksował, po czym wylał zawartość do szklanki) Cindy: Jej, skończyliśmy! Pobiegli do stołówki i położyli koktajl na stole. Kelly i Chacky, plaża Przybiegli, a Chacky cały czas kopał Kelly. Kelly: Przez całą drogę mnie kopałeś, kretynie! Właź po te ryby... Chacky: Chyba musimy razem wejść... Kelly: Zapomnij. Wyłów je na brzegu. Chacky: (pociągnął Kelly do wody, ale oboje się przewrócili i wpadli do niej cali) Kelly: (wynurzyła się) I zobacz, co zrobiłeś! A już cię zaczynałam lubić! Chacky: (wynurzył się z trzema rybami w buzi) Kelly: Super, masz ryby. Wracamy na stołówkę. Poszli. Annie i Jasmine, las Jasmine idą w lesie, co chwilę się potykając, zbierają różne leśne owoce. Jasmine: (nagle stanęła, a Annie wypadły z rąk wszystkie owoce) Gratuluję. Annie: To po co się zatrzymujesz?! Jasmine: Bo nie możemy iść za daleko, bo nie zdążymy! Annie: Na co niby? Weź ogarnij. Jasmine: Zbieraj teraz te owoce! Annie: No ciekawe jak mam się schylić. Jasmine: Musimy obie. Raz, dwa, TRZY! Dziewczyny spróbowały się schylić, ale tylko się przewróciły, Jasmine też wypuściła wszystkie owoce. Annie: Brawo. Jasmine: To wszystko twoja wina! Annie: Tak, jasne. Gdybyś powiedziała, że się zatrzymujesz to może by było inaczej! Ale nie! Przez ciebie przegramy! Jasmine: Mogłabyś się już zamknąć, do cholery?! Annie: A co to da?! Wstajemy... Po kilku próbach, udało im się wstać. Jasmine: No i nie wzięłaś tych owoców?! Annie: Ty nie lepsza! Poza tym, nie będę jadła z ziemi! Może ty lubisz, brudasie, ale nie ja. Jasmine: Zbieramy wracając do obozu! Nie da się z tobą dogadać... Stołówka Do stołówki weszli Chacky i Kelly, Chacky wypluł ryby na talerz. Mitchel: Jeszcze czekamy tylko na Annie i Jasmine... Annie i Jasmine weszły wkurzone i włożyły różne jagody, maliny, jeżyny do miski. Mitchel: Mamy już wszystkich! Tim! Tim: Co? Mitchel: Wypróbujesz teraz te dania. (założył mu opaskę na oczy) Z zamkniętymi oczami! I ocenisz je! Tim: Na pewno nic mi nie będzie? Mitchel: Nawet jeśli, to czy ktoś się tym przejmie? Tim: Ja! Mitchel wlał mu do ust koktajl sałatkowy. Tim wypił i się zastanowił. Po chwili zwymiotował, a Chacky to wylizał. Cindy: Oj. Tim: Nienajgorsze... W skali 0-10 to... 7. Cindy i Daniel się przytulili. Mitchel: (włożył Timowi rybę do buzi) Tim: Fuuu. To smakuje jak... gówno! Kelly: (spojrzała na Chacky'ego wściekła) Chacky: Aha... Było w mojej buzi, pewnie dlatego, hehe... Tim: 0 punktów! Mitchel włożył Timowi do buzi owoców leśnych. Tim: Czemu czuję mocz? Jasmine&Annie: CO?! Jasmine: Zeszczała się na nie! Annie: Stul tą swoją niewyparzoną gębę! Tim: 0 punktów! Mitchel: Tę rundę wygrywają Cindy i Daniel! Mitchel: To było takie "rozgrzewkowe" zadanie! Teraz czas na prawdziwą rozgrywkę! Spotykamy się nad jeziorem już za chwilę. Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ---- REKLAMA Lektor: Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race autorstwa Vamelii! Jedenaście par będzie walczyć o milion dolarów! (pokazują się twarze uczestników) Heather i Alejandro, Lindsay i Dakota, Courtney i Duncan, Bridgette i Geoff, Owen i Izzy, Jo i Eva, Sierra i Cody, Zoey i Mike, Cameron i Harold, Katie i Sadie oraz Justin i Lightning! Na koniec zostaną trzy drużyny i to one zawalczą o zwycięstwo w finale! Nie przegapcie, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w The Amazing Race! REKLAMA ---- Jezioro Mitchel: Czas na drugą część wyzwania! Płyniecie tymi oto skuterami na drugi brzeg. Pierwsza para tam, zdobędzie punkt. Co dalej, to powiem. Start! Najlepiej z wejściem na skuter poradzili sobie Kelly i Chacky oraz Cindy i Daniel. Annie i Jasmine nie szło tak dobrze, ale po chwili weszły. Chacky: Kelly, wiesz jak tego używać? Kelly: Chyba... (włączyła silnik i kliknęła jakiś guzik, przez co motorówka wyleciała w górę) Kelly&Chacky: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cindy: Oj. Daniel, wiesz jak to używać?! Daniel: Jasne! (kilknął, pociągnął dźwignię i popłynęli kawałek, jednak spadli na nich Kelly i Chacky) Mitchel: Ałć! Jasmine: Wiesz jak się tego używa, Annie? Annie: Nie! Jasmine: To może... (pociągnęła za jedną z dźwigni, a skuter popędził z maksymalną prędkością) Annie: Zatrzymaj to! Walnęły z całej siły w jakiś kamień, Jasmine i Annie odleciały za metę, a skuter złożył się w pół. W grze zostali tylko Kelly i Chacky, bo skuter Cindy i Daniela wywrócił się. Dopłynęli do mety. Mitchel: Punkt dla Kelly i Chacky'ego! Kelly&Chacky: Tak! (przytul) Annie: Gratuluję! Jasmine: Ja przynajmniej coś robię. Mitchel: Tu macie garderobę. (wskazał na garderobę obok siebie) Cindy: Skąd ona się tu wzięła? Mitchel: (wzruszył ramionami) Musicie jedną osobę z waszej pary jakoś ładnie ubrać, może śmiesznie... Jurorów poznacie za chwilę. Kelly: Czemu wszystkie zadania w tym programie są takie kretyńskie? Chacky: Hmm... Kogo ubieramy? Kelly: Ja się na pewno nie będę wciskała w jakieś gówna. Chacky: No to ja... (weszli do garderoby) Cindy: O, ja wiem, jak się modnie ubrać! Daniel: Spoko, ja się nie mieszam. Wbiegli do garderoby. Annie&Jasmine: Ja się ubieram! Jasmine: Ja! Annie: Chyba cię pogięło. Jasmine: Dobra, ty. Bardzo przyda ci się zmiana stroju. Annie: Tobie bardziej! Weszły do garderoby. Mitchel: Ach, te Jasmine i Annie... Uwielbiam te ich kłótnie! Garderoba Chacky ubiera się jak clown. Cindy stara się wypięknić jak prawdziwa modelka, rozpuszcza włosy i zakłada suknię. Zaś Jasmine i Annie... Jasmine: Ubierz to. (podaje Annie jakieś ubranie) Annie: Dobrze się czujesz? Nie ubiorę takiego czegoś! Jasmine: Przestań się już zachowywać jak jakaś głupia i załóż tę sukienkę! Annie: Nie! Wolę to. (pokazała jej jakąś bluzkę i spódniczkę) Jasmine: Yyy, nie. Przez takie coś przegramy. Annie: Prędzej przez twoją twarz. Jasmine: Dobra, zakładaj co chcesz. (założyła ręce) Annie: No w końcu. (ubrała się) Jezioro Wszystkie grupy wychodzą. Chacky przebrany za klauna, Cindy umalowana z rozpuszczonymi włosami i w długiej sukni, oraz Annie w bluzeczce na ramiączkach i krótkiej miniówce. Mitchel: A teraz zapraszamy jurorów! Do Mitcha podeszli Chef, Tim i niedźwiedź. Mitchel: Jurorami jest nasza czwórka! Pierwsza... Cindy! Cała czwórka jurorów usiadła na krzesłąch za biurkiem. Cindy i Daniel podeszli. Niedźwiedź się oblizał. Mitchel: O, od niedźwiedzia chyba dziesiątka! Chefie? Chef: Ja dam... dziewięć. Mitchel: Tim? Tim: Ode mnie trzy. Daniel: Gej. Tim: Spadaj. Mitchel: Czemu tak mało? Tim: Bo tak chcę? Mitchel: Ja dam dziesięć! W sumie mamy 32! Teraz Chacky! Kelly i Chacky wychodzą na środek. Niedźwiedź zaczął się śmiać i złapał się za brzuch. Mitchel: Ooo, od niedźwiedzia mamy dziesiątkę! Chefie? Chef: Ja dam... Hmm... siedem. Tim: Ja pięć. Mitchel: Ja sześć. Razem mamy 28! I zapraszamy Annie! Annie i Jasmine wyszły na środek. Niedźwiedź zwymiotował. Annie: Słuchaj panie niedźwiadku, jak ci przyfasolę, to nie będziesz już taki wesoły! Mitchel: Od niedźwiedzia piękne okrągłe zero! Chef? Chef: Ja dam... sześć. Tim: A ja siedem. Mitchel: Ja daję dziesięć, bo lubię Jasmine. Jasmine: Jeeeej! Mitchel: Ale to daje 23. Jasmine: CO?! Kretynko, mówiłam, żebyś wzięła tamtą sukienkę! Annie: OMG, nie popłacz się... Mitchel: Kolejny punkt dla Daniela i Cindy! Mitchel: Kolejne wyzwanie! Musicie wspiąć się na jedno z tych drzew i zdjąć klucz, którym otworzycie jedną z tych trzech skrzyń wybraną przez was. Emm, powodzenia, przyda się wam. Cindy: Jak mamy się wspiąć na drzewo związani?! Daniel: Ja wiem. (zaczął się wspinać na drzewo, a Cindy tylko wisiała) Cindy: Wygramy! Dzięki tobie! Kelly: Są pierwsi, masz pomysł? Chacky: Może ja pójdę z jednej strony drzewa a ty z drugiej? Kelly: Niech będzie... Może się uda. Zaczęli się wspinać. Jakoś im to wychodziło. Jednak Daniel wspinał się jak szalony. Jasmine: Oni już mają prawie klucz! Annie: No to właź na to drzewo! Jasmine: Tyle, że nie umiem... Annie: O Boże... A ty myślisz, że ja umiem? Pieprzę to zadanie. Mitchel: Nie otworzycie skrzyni, więc automatycznie odpadacie. Dziewczyny zaczęły rzucać kamieniami, żeby strącić klucz. Mitchel: Taa... Tak też można. A Daniel i Cindy zeskoczyli z drzewa z kluczem. Mitchel: Którą skrzynię wybieracie? Cindy: Może tą pierwszą, Daniel? Jak myślisz? Daniel: Może być... Mitchel: Podejdźcie do niej, ale jeszcze nie otwierajcie. Daniel i Cindy stanęli przy skrzyni. Mitchel: Aha, no i macie punkt! Jasmine i Annie wreszcie spadł klucz. Annie: No wreszcie. Jasmine: Wybieramy skrzynię trzecią! Annie: Eee, nie. Pierwszą! Jasmine: Mówię ci, że trzecią! Annie: Zawsze musisz się sprzeczać. W pierwszej będzie coś przydatnego! Kelly i Chacky upadli na głowę z drzewa. Kelly trzymała klucz. Kelly: SKoro się sprzeczacie, to bierzemy pierwszą skrzynię. (podeszli) Jasmine: Więc stanęło na moim! (podeszły do trzeciej) Mitchel: Otwórzcie skrzynie! Kelly i Chacky otwierają skrzynię. Kelly: Dodatkowy punkt! Cindy i Daniel otwierają skrzynię. Cindy: Nic! Annie i Jasmine otwierają skrzynię. Jasmine: Minus jeden punkt?! To żart?! Nawet nie mamy żadnego! Annie: Mówiłam, żeby wziąć skrzynię pierwszą, jeszcze byśmy wygrały! Mitchel: Takim oto sposobem zwyciężają Cindy i Daniel! Cindy: Tak! (buziak z Danielem) Mitchel: Otrzymujecie na jedną noc luksusową przyczepę, zamiast namiotu! Cindy: OMG, tak! Mitchel: Na drugim miejscu są Chacky i Kelly, którzy są tylko nietykalni, zaś ktoś z dwójki: Annie lub Jasmine dzisiaj odleci! Annie: Oczywiście, że Jasmine. Jasmine: Chyba śnisz! Przed ceremonią Annie puka do przyczepy Cindy i Daniela. Cindy: (otwiera) Czego?! Zajęci jesteśmy... Annie: Możecie zagłosować dziś na Jasmine? Cindy: Ja i Chacky tak. Daniel wątpię... Annie: Dzięki. Annie: (PZ) No cóż, Kelly nie zagłosuje na Jasmine, więc... mam 3 głosy... ---- Jasmine wchodzi do namiotu Kelly i Chacky'ego. Jasmine: Zagłosujecie na Annie? PLIIIS! Kelly: No raczej. Chacky: Chyba... Zobaczę. Jasmine: Dzięki! Ceremonia Mitchel: Witam na drugiej ceremonii po złączeniu! Daniel, Cindy, Chacky i Kelly bezpieczni! (rzuca im kiełbaski) Oooch. I teraz rozdzielimy największy konflikt w obozie. Annie: Załatw to szybko! Mitchel: Wolę trochę potrzymać widzów w niepewności. Jasmine: Przecież wiadomo, kto odpada. Mitchel: Właśnie nie. Ostatnia kiełbaska leci do... Obraz dzieli się na dwie części, na jednej Jasmine patrzy wkurzona na Annie, a na drugim Annie patrzy wkurzona na Jasmine. Mitchel: Mamy remis w głosach! Jasmine&Annie: Nie! Mitchel: Może spytamy zwycięzców o eliminację? Cindy i Daniel? Cindy&Daniel: (równocześnie) Cindy: Wywal Jasmine! || Daniel: Wywal Annie! Cindy: Annie?! A czemu nie Jasmine? Co, chcesz się z nią znowu pomiziać?! Daniel: Nie... Cindy: Tak, jasne! (usiadła z dala od Daniela) Mitchel: To chyba urządzimy małą dogryweczkę. Musicie wejść na te dwa słupy! (pokazał słupy obok) To znaczy, Jasmine na jeden słup, a Annie na druga. Ta, która przyniesie mi flagę pierwsza zostaje w grze. Jasne? Jasmine&Annie: Tak! Annie: (PZ) Przegra! Mitchel: To w takim razie START! Obie wbiegły na słup. Annie pomknęła ku górze szybko, jednak Jasmine cały czas się ześlizgiwała. Jasmine: Co jest?! Cindy: (wyciąga kostkę masła i się śmieje) Odpadniesz! Daniel: Jasmine, czekaj! (ściągnął koszulkę i wytarł słup) Jasmine: (rozmarzyła się) OMG, jakie sexy ciałko... Daniel: (założył koszulkę z powrotem) Wchodź! Jasmine: Dziękuję! (zaczęła wchodzić na słup) Annie: (weszła na szczyt, próbuje zerwać flagę, ale nie może) Czemu nie mogę zerwać tej chorej flagi?! Daniel: (wyciąga z kieszeni taśmę klejącą i się śmieje cicho) Cindy: Kiedy zdążyłeś to zrobić?! Daniel: Jak Mitchel tłumaczył zadanie... Annie: Cholera no! (złapała się mocno słupa jedną ręką, a drugą zaczęła zrywać taśmę) Jasmine: (wchodzi na słup i zrywa flagę) Żegnaj, Annie! (zjeżdża i podbiega do Mitcha, podaje mu flagę) Wygrałam! Mitchel: Jasmine w finałowej piątce! Annie zjeżdża. Mitchel: A z tobą Annie... Żegnamy się. Annie: Oszustwo! Miałam sklejoną flagę! Mitchel: To nie mój problem i nie moja wina. Idź do łódki. Annie: Pożałujecie jeszcze tego wszyscy! Ale tak, trzeba wywalić największe zagrożenie, nie?! Tim: No nie, a już się tak cieszyłem, że sam poprowadzę podsumowanie... Annie: Ha! Przynajmniej za to mi zapłacą. Mitchel: Ehm, no właśnie nie. Obniżamy ci budżet, bo widzowie cię nie lubią. Annie: Wszyscy mnie lubią! Mitchel: Idź już do tej chorej łódki! Annie: A wypchaj się, McLastern! (weszła do łódki) A spróbuj tylko wysadzić w powie-''(BUM!)'' Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jasmine: (podbiegła do Daniela i przytuliła go) Dziękuję! Daniel: Spoko! Mitchel: Kończymy ten emocjonujący odcinek! Chcecie więcej? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!